cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Global Order
I.Preamble A.I, Keanu Stryker, have created this alliance to spread equality and Democracy across Cyber Nations Universe. This alliance hereby has the duty to protect the unprotected and empower the underpowered. Today I hereby create The Global Order (abbr. GO) as the next new Cyber Nations alliance to give power and democracy to those who lack it. II.GO Government A.President – The head of the alliance and commander and chief of the military. i.Has the ability to go to war, with congress's approval ii.Has the ability to sign treaties and agreements, with congress's approval iii.Can veto congressional legislation B.Vice President – The Second in command. i.Presides over the Congress, and breaks Congressional vote ties ii.May propose legislation iii.Acting President if President is not available, or is busy with other matters. iv.Appointed by President as running mate C.Minister of Defense – The Third in command i.Head of the Ministry of Defense ii.Responsible for the organization of the GO Military iii. Appoints Colonels iv.Appointed by the President-Elect before taking office D.Minister of Diplomacy – The Fourth in command i.Head of the Ministry of Diplomacy ii.Responsible for the hiring and organization of the GO Diplomats iii.Arranges treaties, and proposes them to the Congress and President iv.Appoints head diplomats for each team v.Appointed by the President-Elect before taking office E.Minister of Recruitment – The Fifth in command i.Head of the Ministry of Recruitment ii.Responsible for recruiting and keeping new members iii.Hires recruiters to send recruitment messages to players iv.Appointed by the President-Elect before taking office F.Minister of Finance – The Sixth in command i.Head of the Ministry of Finance ii.Responsible for the financial institutions of the GO: The Tech Center, The Aid Center, The Trade Center, and The Donation Center iii.Responsible directly for the organization and management of donation deals iv.Appoints the Secretary of Trades, Secretary of Technology, and the Secretary of Aid. a)Secretary of Trades Arranges and monitors trade circles Responsible for the upkeep and management of The Trade Center Responsible for trying to get all members into a trade circle b)Secretary of Technology Arranges and monitors tech deals Responsible for the upkeep of The Tech Center Responsible for the recruitment of tech traders c)Secretary of Aid Arranges and monitors the distribution of aid to members Responsible for the recruitment and creation of bankers Responsible for the upkeep of The Aid Center G.Minister of Education – The Seventh in Command i.Head of the Ministry of Education ii.Responsible for the organization and management of the GO Educational System iii.Responsible for the education of new GO members iv.Appoints teachers to help in the direct education of new members v.Appointed by the President-Elect before taking office III. GO Congress A.Consists of 4 elected representatives B.The legislative body of the GO that votes on signing/withdrawing treaty, other diplomatic proposals, war proposals, government restructure proposals, military restructure proposals, overrule a veto, general legislation, evicting/punishing an alliance member and to impeach a president/cabinet member C.Requires a 1/2 majority for everything other that presidential impeachment, war proposals, and government restructuring D.Requires a 3/4 majority for government restructuring, going to war, overrule a veto and impeaching a Government official E.Requires a 4/4 majority for impeaching a president, after impeachment the Vice President becomes president. IV.Elections A.Presidential Elections are every two months starting in January B.Congressional Elections are every month starting in January C.Elections are held one week before a new term begins and lasts for two days D.Incumbents are able to run even if they are holding office. E.Officials may only run and hold one office per term F.Incumbents are able to run an indefinite number of times G.After winning an election they become President/Congressmen – Elect. H.After Elections, Presidents must appoint their cabinet. They will take office the same time as the President. Cabinet positions are not permanent, and Presidents and Congresses can impeach a cabinet member I.Impeached officials may not run again for five months V.Political Parties A.Political Parties are efforts by alliance members to unite those who share the same views as them B.Political Party government structure is up to the founders and are not subject to government control C.All political parties are encouraged to nominate people for elected positions within the alliance D.All ranges of political parties are accepted within the alliance E.Political parties are not to threaten other political parties or harm other nations in any way, they are allowed to trade light barbs in the debate forum VII.War A.The Global Order purely defensive alliance, and reserves the right to defend itself against hostile alliances B.The Global Order will rarely attack another alliance, unless provoked and the war is deeply thought over C.The Global Order will only sign defensive inter-alliance agreements D.Tech Raiding is strictly prohibited in the Global Order, violators will be punished E.Ghosts will first be asked to join the alliance, if they do not agree they will be attacked at the corresponding Colonels F.Red Team ghosts, etc. will not be attacked until NPO gives the authorization VIII.Foreign Relations A.The Global Order will not sign offensive inter-alliance agreements, unless an ally is first attacked B.The Global Order will sign treaties with any alliances, as long as it does not interfere with current treaties C.Mergers are always welcome, and if the merger is big enough, a power sharing deal will be struck up between the two governments until elections are held. D.The Global Order withholds the right to withdraw treaties as it is seen fit. IX.Joining the alliance A.In order to be considered able to join the alliance a nation must not be on another alliance’s ZI list, or have sanctions B.The nation must fill out an application and agree to uphold the charter to the best of their ability C.It will take up to 24 hours for a member’s mask to change X.Amendments A.All Amendments will go here